Ready To Fall?
by Jessa416
Summary: FINISHED What happens when the perfect boyfriend turns out to be not so perfect after all? Full of Drama, Romance, and so much more! Please Read And Review!
1. Knock knock

A/N: Oh yes...Adam and Hillary...I know them..she is cooking me some nice food and Adam is rubbing my shoulders..Ohh it feels soo good...Get real people!  
  
Thunder cracked within the sky and painted the black oasis with silver depth as he made his way to to Lizzie's house. He could see some sprinkles of the cold rain begin hit his windsheild. He knew Lizzie hated storms so he decided to go and check on her...he isn't sure what has came over him the past couple weeks. It started out innocent enough. Sideways glance there, maybe a thought or two here but now something more was happening that he just couldn't put his finger on but eversince Hayden came along she just tossed him aside as the nice guy. The nice friend. God, he hated that word so much right now.  
  
He is probably over there right now with his arms around her, playing with her long blond hair and wont give me a second thought...  
  
Gordo titghtened his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled into her driveway. He just sat there for a couple of seconds after turning the engine off then opened the car door and got out. Putting the keys in his pocket he took a deep breath letting the chilled air fill his lungs and numb his breath...almost as if trying to numb his jelousy.  
  
Knock knock...  
  
Lizzie opened the door then flashed a huge grin at the sight before her. Even with his messy mass of damp, brown curls and comfortable look he was still welcomed with warm blue eyes.  
  
" Gordo! I wasn't expecting you until later!" Lizzie spoke as she stepped aside, letting him through the door.  
  
" Yeah, well..I noticed it was going to storm and just wanted to stop in and see if..." Gordo got cut off by an arm being put around Lizzie's waist and lips on her neck.  
  
Hayden was the typical guy that all girls would kill to have a chance with. Cute smile, big blue eyes with silver flecks, blond spikey hair, sexy dresser and he was all hers...well atleast eversince two months ago when they met at the Digital Bean.  
  
"..Gordo...Gordo!?"  
  
" Huh?" He was thrown back into reality at the sound of her voice.  
  
" I asked if you were going to stay and watch movies with us..."  
  
" Nah, I just wanted to stop in." The light shining in Lizzie's eyes tinted dimmer.  
  
" Ohh...well are you sure?" She asked as Gordo gave a stiff nod and turned for the door.  
  
It was going to be a endless night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sigh escaped Gordo's slightly parted lips as he was sprawled restlessly across his bed.  
  
Being seventeen wasn't easy.  
  
How he longed to go back to the childhood where he was the dependable one to Lizzie and Miranda, where the only other guy in her life was the 'wonderful' Ethan Craft and when they had a bond so tight that not any masculine force could shatter.  
  
Until Hayden.  
  
Oh, God! Why was this torturing him? What was this, some annoying phase of watching your best friend date the typical male in their generation? If it was a phase, he wished he would just get over it. She's happy, if he actually loved her as much as he felt he wouldn't be arguing over this.  
  
Who am I even arguing with? My mind against my gut feeling?...Yeah, now your talking to yourself...she will really dig a skitzophrentic!...  
  
Wait, back up there...did he say love? No, he couldn't feel love. It can't be possible, he didn't want to demolish her relationship with Hayden....did he? No, he couldn't wish that because that would hurt her. With a low groan Gordo covered his face with a pillow to muffle his thoughts more then hide the emotion shown across his face. He did.  
  
He was totally inlove with Lizzie McGuire.  
  
And it was torturing his soul to the point of wanting to bust Hayden's ass. 


	2. Fade To Black

" Come on, Miranda! We've only been going out for a couple of months!" Lizzie cried as giggles filled her ears.  
  
" I know...I was just making sure you were listening to me, mentioning you and Hayden doing ungodly things sure got your attention."  
  
Miranda noticed that only breathing could be heard now and then used it as her chance to jump in. " Whats up, Liz? Even all the way from Flordia I can see you twirling your hair nervously and biting your lip to hell."  
  
Miranda had flown to Flordia with her family to visit some relatives for the summer which drove them both crazy. Lizzie's fingers froze in mid-twirl as smile flashed across her face. How could she be so so easily read by her friends?  
  
" Im just worried...thats all. Gordo has been really distant lately, I just hope I didn't do anything to upset him."  
  
Miranda started to laugh at that, " No shit, Liz. Youre being naive...don't you think that it hurts him to watch you with Hayden?"  
  
Ouch, talk about not beating around the bush.  
  
" Why would it? When I talked to you guys about me and Hayden getting together you both gave me your blessings." She explained with disbeleif.  
  
" Lizzie...sometimes you're so clueless it's not even funny...look I have to get off the phone, I get to go to some lame Museum.." She faked enthusiasm.  
  
" Okay...see ya.." She muttered, taking Mirandas words into thought.  
  
" Ciao babe," Miranda hung up the phone with a grin, " you have no clue.." ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie sat infront of her mirror as she perfected her look, lifting up her delicate hands she fluffed her long spiraled curls a little then searched for her light pink lipgloss. Hazel eyes swept over her reflection. She had decided to wear some form fitting denim jeans, a dark blue baby-tee and her Converse low-tops. Lizzie wanted to make their five month anniversary dinner as comfortable and memorable as possible. She wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
A knock interrupted her busy hands that pulled this and tugged at that..  
  
knock..knock..  
  
" Matt! Can you get the door! Hayden is going to be here any minute!" She called impatiently and searched for her purse.  
  
...knock.." Matt!" She yelled again..knock..  
  
" Ugh! Nevermind!" Lizzie exclaimed as she marched down the stairs and swung open the door to see a very wide eyed Gordo infront of her.  
  
" Hey...uh...," Gordo choked out uneasily as his eyes traveled across her face and down her body...she looked so amazing it took his breath away, why did she have to be so damn pretty? Oh, and not to mention those eyes..He gripped the object in his hand tighter as if it could give him strength, " Um...I brought the movie, you had the popcorn and snacks, right?"  
  
" Huh?" She asked dumbfoundly.  
  
"..Movie night...Friday night...you said just bring the movie and you could get the rest..."  
  
" Oh my gosh!" Realization hit as her cheeks flushed a crimsion shade. " Im so sorry but you see...today I made plans to have dinner at Haydens because it was our five month anniversary and it completely slipped my mind! Im so sorry, Gordo, I swear I'll make it up to you!"  
  
" Oh.." He breathed. " thats fine...wait...you know what. It's not fine. Lizzie Im beginning to wonder if you're actually trying to forget all about our friendship or its just coming naturally."  
  
After that being said he turned around and left...it wasn't the fact she forgot, its because she has been doing that alot lately. If Hayden made her so happy she could have him. He could find someone new, he didn't need her...did he?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie's inner core stung as if he stuck a knife in it and gave it a brutal twist. She was so shocked she almost missed the man standing infront of her commenting on how she looked.  
  
" Liz...yo? Come on, we're going to be late." He said as he took her hand and led her to his beat up Chevi.  
  
" Yeah...sure, lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
During dinner at 'Jerrys' Lizzie picked at her food as Hayden went on about some football game...honestly she didnt even know, she wasn't even paying attention. Her mind kept reeling back to what Gordo had said. She didn't want to hurt him, if only she could talk to him to explain herself. The last thing in the world she wanted was Gordo angry with her.  
  
" Lizzie, whats up with you tonight?" Hayden asked her firmly as she sipped on her glass of juice.  
  
Looking up for one of the first times since they sat down and ordered she gave Hayden a confused glance.  
  
" You've been so out there tonight, whats up?" He repeated himself.  
  
" Me amd Gordo just got into an argument...Im just worried."  
  
" Forget about the little shit, you have me."  
  
" He's my best friend." She said with disbelief. Where did he get off?  
  
" I thought I was your best friend."  
  
Lizzie didn't know how to respond to that and obviously he noticed because he had the look of pure control in his eyes as he paid the bill and pulled her up by her hand.  
  
" Come on, lets go back to my house, I can make you forget all about Frodo." Hayden said seductively.  
  
" Gordo." She corrected.  
  
" Whatever...come on, baby." He kissed her neck.  
  
She didn't know how it happened, her head was spinning from all of the events taking place. The last thing she remembered was she was on her way out of the resturant, Haydens hand on her lower back and her vision fading to black.  
  
So much for a memorable night. 


	3. Bound

Everything was in slow motion to the pair of hazel eyes that fluttered open slowly and darted around the bright room.  
  
What happened...Where am I?...  
  
Lizzie tried to focus her impaired vision to get an idea of where she was, she started to panic while trying to pry herself out of this dark oblivion but it was no use...it slowly pulled her down under then engulfed her fragile state of mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo hunched over the toilet as he clutched his stomach, his face flushed crimsion while tears spilled from his watery blue orbs. After a weak attempt to flush he went back to sit on his bed, his vision set on the phone so hard as if his motivated stare could make it ring any faster.  
  
Throwing himself back on the bed, a groan escaped his lips. Gordo's hands hid his eyes as he replayed the current events in his mind.  
  
Gordo walked up the sidewalk to Lizzie's house, trying to think of the write way to show how sorry he was to hurt her like that. He wanted to say how stupid he was, how much he cared for her and how much he needed her in his life.  
  
All thoughts froze within his reeling mind when he seen the flashing lights infront of the McGuire house. He took off in a sprint as he made his way through the doorway to find two policemen in sharp looking uniforms, Jo crying in Sam's arms and a sullen expression across Matt's face. No one noticed him enter until the words entered his ears...he couldn't even concentrate he was so shocked.  
  
Gone..  
  
Elizabeth McGuire..  
  
Hayden Ryanheart a possible suspect...  
  
Those were the only words he could understand at this point. All he could remember was Jo hugging him, her eyes puffy and red. Sam's hand patting his back and his tears cascading down his pale cheeks.  
  
A rumble from the sky made him come out of his memory, more tears fell as he thought of how scared she must be..wherever she was. He had to find her, him sitting by the phone wouldnt help anything. He needed to be there when she was found, she would need him. He had to make sure he got to her. He had to make sure Hayden payed...  
  
And he had alot to pay for.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie felt her eyes burn like fire was being thrusted into them as she struggled to gaze around the room. The bedroom was a decent size, a dresser in one corner with various things set atop, the walls were an off white to complement the navy blue carpet. There was a twin size bed against one wall and other common furniture. It seemed to be so normal and unfamiliar.  
  
As she tried to struggle free of the ropes binding her to the wobbly, wooden chair all she gained was rope burn that only added to her pain. Just then she jumped from suprise when the door opened.  
  
" Hi, my sleeping beauty!" The voice exclaimed as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
" Wh-wh.." Lizzie tried her best to wet her dry lips, " Where are we?"  
  
" My room! Remember, we were going to go back to my house," Hayden said with a smile that caused her top shrink back.  
  
" You can't keep me here forever...wont you be afraid I will tell?" She dared to ask.  
  
" You wont." Was his simple reply.  
  
He made his way across the room with a bottle of vodka and then poured some in a glass, but first took a big swig.  
  
" Let me rephrase that. You wont beable too. Im not stupid, I cant keep you here forever. My parents come back in three days from Chicago. By then everyone will be making your funeral arrangments. I'll dispose of you when I am done having my fun...not that I got enough last night.  
You will have so much alcohal in your system when they find you in our spare car, wrecked to hell that you wont look so innocent."  
  
Lizzie couldn't hold back her tears as she realised how well he thought this through.  
  
All she knew is that she had to get out. And she had to do it fast. 


	4. Shattered And Disorted

A/N: Thank you so much for reveiwing my story, it means alot to me to know you guys like it and dont worry, I dont hold chapters hostage for reveiws, I hate it when authors do that! Lol. ~Jess  
  
Gordo drove around the dimly lit streets, in the rain for hours with his eyes taking in everything possible, he would not give up until Lizzie was safe in his arms and sight. His masculine hand reached up to rub the side of his face and then to the back of his neck as he sighed. The glowing numbers on his clock radio seemed to laugh at him as they blinked 2:38am.  
  
His fingers tightened his already death grip on the steering wheel as the car slowed to a stop. Gordo's eyes needed rest, they were already so tired and worn from crying. His whole body needed rest but he refused it until he found Lizzie. Laying his head on the steering wheel for awhile, he couldn't help feeling guilty for what he said to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The warm liquid burned as her mouth was forced open by a strong hand, trying to get it down her throat. Lizzie gagged and coughed, which only caused the Vodka to go through her nose and into her lungs. She tried her best to regurgitate the substance because she knew it wouldnt take long for it to take effect since she doesn't drink often. Hayden smiled widley as he set the bottle down on the dresser.  
  
" Im going to go prepare your charriot, my lady."  
  
Glaring at his retreating form, he left. As soon as she heard him go downstairs she started to work hard. She rocked, she grunted in frustration, she even tried pulling hard on what was binding her...it was no use.  
  
She cocked her head to the side in defeat, just about to give up...it was no use. She was stuck..but as her eyes set on the dresser just within arms reach. Dertermined eyes set locked on the liquor bottle. Silently praying God thanks that her feet weren't tied, she kicked the dresser with all of her might.  
  
All she got was a wobble until she kicked even harder, and then it fell to the ground, shattered and disorted but that was the problem. It was on the ground, she wasn't. She let out a growl of defeat as she swung back as hard as she could in anger. Then it happened, the unsturdy chair went with her and she fell on the broken bottle. Letting out a small cry of pain she felt around behind her but it was no use, she couldn't grasp anything.  
  
Tears fell silently as she heard the footsteps coming up the stairs...she knew her time was up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo hung up his cell phone and grasped is forehead. No traces of Lizzie were found, they couldn't act until 48 hours have past and they still had 4 more to go. Which means Hayden could still get away with anything he was planning. He was sure it was him. Maybe it was the uneasy vibe Gordo got from him...he didn't know. At this point the only thing he cared about was Lizzie's saftey and hoping to find her alive.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
" I see you tried to get away," He smirked at Lizzie as he pulled her up, examining the cuts on her arm and in her hand from the shards of glass. " We can't let you go all dirty and bloody like this now, can we?"  
  
While he emerged from the bathroom he carried a wet washrag and started to wipe vigorously on her delicate skin. Whimpers escaped her throat as she tried to back away, finally the pain was too much for her raw flesh to handle.  
  
" C-can I just take a shower! Please! It hurts! It hurts so bad!"  
  
" Thats what you should get for the shit youv'e put me through and these rope burns you made."He replied as he squeezed a wrist  
  
She begged to just get some time alone, looking up with big eyes she tried to put on the most helpless look ever.  
  
" I guess you could have one last shower but if you try anything funny you will pay so much, I swear on your friends life! And I mean that.." He said with a warning gleam.  
  
" I wont..I swear..please.." Lizzie cried  
  
" Im not untying you...I dont trust what you could do with your hands free."  
  
He fallowed her to the bathroom and watched her as she entered. After a few seconds of, what it looked like, having second thoughts, he shut the door.  
  
Lizzie quickly turned on the shower for backround noise, after locking the door, she knew she had to work. She searched frantically, looking for anything then she noticed the medicine cabinet. She knew she had to hurry because she felt the alcohals effect on her as her vision altered and her senses became cloudy. All she wanted was to be in Gordo's arms, in her own bedroom.  
  
Scared the noise would have him bust in there she opened the small window first, looking down and noticing she was on the second story of the three story house. Then taking off one of her socks, since she wanted her pants on incase she got out and then her shirt was impossible to get off, she wrapped it around her hand.  
  
Bang..  
  
Bang..  
  
" Are you almost done? Youre being slow!"  
  
" Yeah..almost." She cried back with fear as she stepped back and then with all of her might, she punched the mirror.  
  
Glass shattered and fell, covering the sink with various sparkling shards. She grabbed the biggest and most sharpest peice.  
  
Fighting to get the rops off, she tried ignoring the bangs on the door but as soon as she was free she tried to fit through the small space. The door busted open just as she made it out the window but then she felt a hand on her ankle, swinging her foot back she kicked him hard in the face.  
  
Right when her body hit the bushes, scratching her already bruised and battered body she set off in a sprint as best she could. She was lucky if she could walk the right way, yet run but she knew she had to so she could get away as the rain fell, hitting her face and stinging her gashes but for the first time she felt free. More free then shes ever felt while dating Hayden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo turned on the street which he knew Hayden lived on, he has had to pick up Lizzie numerous times here, as he drove he noticed someone run out on the street.  
  
He let out a yelp as he slammed on the breaks, missing the small frame. Just then the form fell to the ground. 


	5. Lost And Found

A/N:I have seen so many stories where its been Lizzie gets hurt, Gordo comforts her and shes all better. THE END!! But I want this to be different. I hate reading stories that are all alike so I will try my best to make this one more eventful. If you have any ideas let me know but I play my stories by ear and I dont plan how it will end or even began but just know it wont stop right when/if Hayden is caught and blah blah. Thakns for reading!! Thank you for reveiwing also!~Jess PS I know nothing much about what goes on in these medical cases so I am faking it! So if its wrong oh well! My story lol.  
  
Gordos trembling hand opened the door as he flew out towards the person. He fell to his knees beside her as a sob fout its way from his throat as his eyes focused on her profile. With hands as gentle as possible he lifted her up in a cradling position, he had no choice but to move her from the frame that was making its way towards them.  
  
He tried to be as gentle as possible as groans errupted from her, weak arms struggled to punch at him and push him away.  
  
Gordo quickly jogged and opened up the drivers side, placing her on the passenger side he hopped in, locked all doors and then got the car going. Hayden stood infront of the car as if he could stop it from going anywhere but Gordo stole a look at Lizzie trying to stay concious and layed down on the gas.  
  
He stole a look in the reveiw mirror as he realised that he was still alive as he twitched and tried to struggle to his feet. He didnt care, why should he? He had corrupted Lizzies mind and probably more then likely scarred her.  
  
Gordo quickly scanned his car for his cell phone as his hands worked too take off his hooded sweatshirt and T shirt. After covering Lizzie, who was shivering, her teeth chattering as her body quaked with chills, he dialed 911 and explained the situation. He had decided it would be easier to let the police contact her family...he didnt have the heart to call them. He let out a breath in prayer as his eyes went skyward saying thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie felt like her conciousness was in a drone, being pushed and pulled back again. It was like she was drowning in deep, blue waters and only let up for air a short while. In her time above surface she would try to call for help but just as she took a shuddering breath to scream she would be forced back into the hallow depths of her mind. She was in this raging war to live and her stregnth was wavering.  
  
It was like watching a slide show of her life. Memories clicking off within her past, most of them with a scrawny, short, bright blue eyed young boy with a mass of brown curls. Her self consious knew it had to shout at her to fight, keep her from going under and giving up. She was needed back in the living.  
  
Slowy she felt herselt being pulled up and above this raging tug of war, air came in deep and burned her lungs as she coughed, gasped and gagged. Opening her eyes it was like seeing everything through disorted glass that was broken and flawed. A scream errupted from her tight throat. ~~~~~~~~ ( About an hour later/Emergancy Room)  
  
The sound caused Gordo to almost fall off of his chair as doctors swarmed around him in the tiny hall while he waited with Matt. He knew he should call Miranda as he wondered if her parents were keeping her updated. He had reveiced a few emails but he hasnt replied much. He just didnt know what to say.  
  
Jo came out as Sam stayed by Lizzies side and let them know she had regained consiousness. She didnt want the boys alarmed by the scream, but as the sounds became more stressful Gordo fallowed Jo in the small room. Matt lingered in the hallway, feeling lost as he put his head in his hands.  
  
Whimpers and attempted pleas came from Lizzie as she backed away from her fathers hand, which was trying to comfort her. Red coloured her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot and glazed over with a look of terror. The doctor had the nurse rush out to get something to help calm her since she was in so much shock.  
  
" This is common after an attack, the person goes into shock and she is just coming around so she doesnt really recognise you yet." He explained as best he could.  
  
Gordo rushed over to her side, trying to get Lizzie to notice his voice.  
  
" Lizzie, sweetheart its me. Youre okay, Im here, your parents are here. He is gone, sweetie. Im the only other guy here besides your dad. Please calm down, youre scaring us." He begged, hoping he was doing the right thing.  
  
A soft whimper came passed her lips as she slowly reached up with a shaky hand, touching the blurred image infront of her. She felt his cheeks, his lips and then his hair. After that she tried to jump practically into his arms as she cried harder. Two sets of hands caught her and held her back, the doctor tried to hold her as the nurse who had just came back, gave her the shot.  
  
" This should calm her down and let her get some rest, the police can wait. The most important thing is her health right now."  
  
He didnt mean to be selfish, but he held out his hand and ever so gently grabbed Lizzies. He felt her squeeze them as if she knew whos hand it was, yet maybe not. He didnt know. All he knew was he refused to leave her side. He couldnt let anyone hurt her again.  
  
Sam held Jo as she began to cry. She couldnt believe her baby was safe, she felt like the world was lifted off of her but it wasnt over yet...they still had to make the person responsible pay.  
  
~~ Short, I know, sorry for that and I also know that this is very very L/G based and it doesnt explain much about what the other characters are feeling or thinking and Im sorry, this is very L/G. Im trying to even some of it out, I hope its okay. The next chapter will include Lizzies questioning, Haydens location and much more so stay tuned! 


	6. Picking Up The Peices

The lights glimmered upon the fallen rain, puddles rippling as the watter hit. The sky looked like a backlit, dark canopy with holes through it. Everything was so busy, so clueless to the unexpected turns lives could take. Gordo couldnt make his mind still. How could everyone get along with their lives while Lizze...his Lizzie was lying in a huge hospital bed with tubs running from her, people prodding and poking her.  
  
He ran a hand through his tangled curls as he turned to take the seat by her bed. Promising he would look after her, they left home to change, shower and catch a little rest since Jo was so rattled. After she awoke again he had to hit the call button and then relive that horrible night. They said they hated to put her through the emotional turmoil but they needed the information as soon as they could get it. It was as if she had subconsiously read his mind as his eyes were set on her small, frail fingers placed gentely in his much bigger ones. The tiny fingers twitched, they tried to grasp what they were unknowingly holding, the small frame in the huge bed stirred. Her head, appearing to be very heavy, lifted and turned to face him and then, ever so slowly, a pair of hazel eyes parted, gazing acorss his face as if trying to mesmorise every line, every curve and every feature to imprint it within her mind.  
  
While regaining from shock, he pressed the call button frantically. She couldnt force the words passed the barricade in her throat but she didnt need too speak. As their vision entertwined, he seen her soul slowly trying to peice itself together, picking up the peices which were scattered inside of her shaken existance. Some of them might have been missing but the picture which she was attempting to create was clear. Everything would be okay...she didnt want to give up.  
  
She wanted life.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After she was sat up better, cleaned up a little more and trying to regain composure for what was about to be brought to them, they told Gordo he could go back inside the room when she was done. Right when he entered that room, seeing Lizzie with expression, her hair tied up in a loose, curly messy bun and washing her face, he knew nomatter in what condition she was in, she would be the most beautifullest thing hes ever seen. She litterally took his breath away.  
  
" Uh..." Gordo tried to find his voice, " they called your parents, they should be here soon. They just went home to change and all.." He really didnt know what to say. What do you say to the person you love after they go through the most horrible experiance in their life?  
  
" Th..thanks..." She whimpered, holding back tears. Everything was flooding back to her, and she was trying to rise above so she wouldnt be mentally overcame but the damn had broke.  
  
"...Gordo..." Was all she could manage, and thats all it took for him to be right there.  
  
He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her as gentley as possible, afraid to hurt her but she pushed herself into his chest and let loose all that had built up. Her hands made tight fists as it grabbed the hem of his shirt, as if afraid if she let him go, he would pull away.  
  
" Shh...shh baby, its okay. Nothing will ever happen to you again, I promise." He whispered softly in her ear as they rocked eachother.  
  
She slightly relaxed in Gordos embrace as she finally, for the first time in weeks, felt safe and loved.  
  
" H-he touched me and h-his hands! I cant get them off of me! I feel them everywhere!" More tears fell as she was taken back into the past when she was so desperately trying to move forward.  
  
" Im so sorry for what I told you. I should have understood but I just didnt trust him with you. Im so so sorry, please forgive me." He pleaded as he remembered what he had said to her that night...until now he didnt remember because he was so worried he would never even talk to her again.  
  
Her head nodded against his chest as he stroked her hair, closing his eyes as he held her. He couldnt get over it. She was here. With Him. Safe.  
  
" Ms. Mcguire, When your parents arrive we need to sit down and discuss. Im sure you understand..." The new presense came and went unnoticed as she left.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this seems kind of dull, I am trying to work up to everything and I know the chapters are kind of short but they all need to contain a certain event or so for the story to work. Thanks for reading! ~Jess 


	7. Haze

A/N: Im not sure if this chapter will be boring to you or not but feel free to let me know! Thanks for the reveiws! Im sorry my chapters are so short, Im just trying to keep getting out updates as much as I can.  
  
Lizzie's hands rung together as she sat up in her assigned hospital bed while a police officer sat in the chair nearby. Her parents stood off to the side in the room as they watched him work with their daughter. She was being asked to relive that night with painted detail. She had to recall the words she wanted to forget, the memories she wished would be washed away and the feelings on her body that left perminant emotional marks all around.  
  
" I know this is very hard for you, we can take a break anytime you need to but we have to get your statment soon so this guy cant walk. Im really sorry you have to go through this again but please try to start from the beginning..." The officer tried to say as leniant as possible.  
  
A deep breath of air was inhaled into her lungs then she exhaled. Lizzie didnt even want to accept what happened was the truth, she guessed this was her first step towards a calm future so she tried her hardest to gather the broken fragments within her barricaded memory. Letting her eyelids fall, she tried to peice it all together and fit the most.  
  
All of the eyes stilled on her form as she took her time to speak the words that would make or break everything around them. So many questions would be answerd about what had happened yet so many answers would be lost, her eyes started to tear up, she started slightly shaking as if feeling the cold she felt in that room for the first time all over again.  
  
" After I slowly came around, I felt so cold. I was shaking so hard. He had me tied to this unsturdy chair with some rope...before I woke up I only remember bits and peices. H-his hands roaming all over me, my clothes being stripped. It hurt so bad, he was so rough. The grip on my wrists and waist was so tight it would ache forever until I slipped out of conciousness again.  
  
I remember one of the first times I woke up and stayed concious for a reasonable amout of time and he told me that he was going to force alcohal in me then put me in a car and make it look like I drank too much and got into a car accident..."  
  
Gordo's hand tightened more around hers as he took in everything that had happened. He was holding back as best he could to stay strong for Lizzie as she continued.  
  
" You had some alcohal in your system when you were found, what alcohal was it and how did you get the cut marks in your side?" He fired out questions.  
  
Gordo could see Lizzie struggle to hold back tears as she put on a tough charade. He felt anger inside of him simmer and then start to boil..he layed his head on her arm as he tried to hold back.  
  
" Vodka...the cuts are from the bottle. I kicked it over and thought I could cut through the ropes but I landed ontop of it.." She answered with a quivering voice. " Then he told me when he let me take a shower to get the blood and stuff off of me, if I tried to get away hed come after people close to me.."  
  
" What other forms of sexual actions did he perform? Was there any sexual abu-"  
  
Boil turned into explode at that when he heard a muffled cry from Jos direction.  
  
" Stop! Please stop! She doesnt need this right now! Dont you people ever give victims a break to heal? She was through a tragedy and now youre asking her to detail it all out to you only a couple days later. Get the hell out of here now and dont come back until you can be more easy about this!" Air forced its way out of his lungs as he tried to calm himself. Tears bleed into his hazy vision as he went into the bathroom in her room.Sliding down onto the floor he put his head in his hands and cried freely as he could almost see what Lizzie was going through. Him not being able to stop it.  
  
A couple minutes of muffled voices then it went dead quiet. He thought maybe Jo and Sam wouldnt want him around Lizzie now that he pretty much made things worse but why did she have to go through this again? Why now? A quiet knock interruped his thoughts, when he didnt reply the figure tried to open the door then after discovering in the excitment that Gordo didnt lock it the figure slid in and found him huddled against the corner of the room.  
  
Lizzie sat down next to his slumped figure and then ran a hand through his hair then along his cheek. The thoughts laughed at him once again that he almost lost her then quickly but gentley, strong arms slid around her waist and burried his head into the crook of her neck.  
  
He could feel her breath on his ear as these feelings overwhelmed his existance.  
  
" Are you okay?" She asked softly, not making an attempt to relocate him next to her. Suddenly for the first time in awhile Lizzie felt needed, other then needing as she cradled him to her. She felt like she was finally helping someone out then causing havoc. " Im not upset with your outbust...my parents arent either. Dont worry, its okay."  
  
He slowly pulled his head away and looked up for the first time in what felt like days. A crimsion color tinted his usually bright eyes, they looked puffy and tired like he hadnt rested in days. Lizzie gently brushed her thumb on the dark circles framing his eyes.  
  
" I cant believe you were almost gone..." He rasped.  
  
" Gordo, Im here. Im recovering. Its going to take time for me to heal emotionally but I promise that Im very much alive. Im not gone." She convinced as she took his hand and layed it ontop of her heartbeat. The feeling gave him a comfort as she kissed his cheek and then leaned in to lightly brush her lips across his own but he pulled away.  
  
" Maybe we should do this another time..so much is going on right now..." He stuttered but all she could do was nod as he got up then helped her up and back to bed.  
  
Once she was settled under the covers she looked over at him after he took his usual seat by her. He looked so stressed and worn down, she wished he would get some rest. He was in dead need of it.  
  
" Gordo...you should go home and try to get rest. You look so tired..."  
  
" No, I already told you I wouldnt leave your side and I promised, nothing is ever going to happen to you. I dont want to take any chances."  
  
" Please..." She pouted.  
  
" Atleast let me wait until your parents get back from getting lunch? Then they can look after you while Im gone?"  
  
She smiled at his protectivness and closed her eyes, feeling loved, needed and once again safe. 


	8. Hallow Trees

A/N: I know this seems like kind of a big jump of time in the story but there are more events to take place and I didnt want to drag it on. As the chapter goes on it will explain what happened in the past weeks. Im sorry if this causes problems for any of you guys as readers. And also, I didnt know if this was an actual city/town in Cali. I just made it up lol.Also, I put Gordos dream was to be a photographer, he is a director in so many other stories and this is a different type of art I could see him doing. ~Jess  
  
(Three Weeks Later)  
  
" I just cant stand the thought of leaving you alone while I am on some joyride to the next state for nothing!" Gordo argued with Lizzie.  
  
" It wont be for that long and it isnt a joyride! This is your dream. Im fine, I dont have to go to court for a couple of weeks yet. Youll be back in plenty of time. Gordo, this involves your future. It could be essential to your carreer. I dont want to stand in the way of what youre meant to do."  
  
To Gordo she was doing exactly what he hoped shed still be doing in years to come. To him, she was his future.  
  
Gordo had received a call over the weekend. He was invited to come across the state to Rockville. He had the chance to show his photography skills to one of the biggest phoptographers in California.  
  
He was arguing against his dream to stay by her side and it was self- conciously ripping her to shreds.  
  
She had overcome alot for what she has been through in the past three weeks. In those days she has overcome more then in her entire lifetime but she didnt know where she would be without Gordo. Every nightmare, he was over at her house and by her side in a matter of seconds, if she had a flashback he was there to rock her and the fear away. Now was her chance to help him.  
  
Lizzie couldnt help but feel somewhat responsible with his fear of losing her, even he has been going to her room and makeing sure she was still there when he woke up from a nightmare of being right back at square one. He even stayed overnight with her the first week she was home at her house to make sure she felt safe, even though Hayden was caught a week after it took place, unable to hurt her anymore.  
  
" I dont know Lizzie...I hate the thought of being away for a week. What if you need me?" He breathed with an unsure tone, stretching out his long frame on her bed with a sigh.  
  
She hid her expression that advertised her thoughts about missing and needing him.  
  
" Ill call you if anything happens, I promise. Gordo...you have a life to worry about too, you cant drop everything just for me." Hazel eyes silently pleaded him as she layed by him and curled up with her back fitting perfectly against his chest and stomach.  
  
Gordo inhaled the scent of her as an arm slid around her waist and the side of his face rested on her cheek. Lizzie felt him struggle to speak since his chin was snuggled on her shoulder.  
  
" You know Im right.." A sing song voice spoke as she lightly played with one of his fingers against her stomach but a few seconds later she felt his body go limp, she felt his breathing deepen and slow and that was when she realised that he fell asleep.  
  
She very slowly rotated her body to look at his face, she took in the shadows that framed under his eyes, the confused look on his face, almost as if he was deep in thought and how everytime she made a move he would find a way to close the contact between them. Tucking a curl back from his face, a deep breath filled her chest.  
  
" Sweetie...you need to sleep more." She whispered, more to herself then to him.  
  
The cordless telephone on her nightstand made a shrill ringing noise, caughing her to jump. A chain reaction occured as Gordos eyes popped open and he shot up, wondering what had startled her.  
  
" Hello..." Lizzie spoke into the object that caused so much reaction but then her eyes seemed to grew wide as she hung up the phone and set it aside.  
  
" Baby, whats wrong?" He asked.  
  
" Nothing," She smiled at his concern.  
  
" Who was on the phone?" He wondered.  
  
" No one, it was probably just Matt being stupid." She lied. This has been happening alot lately, honestly it was scaring her but she didnt want to make a big deal out of it. Eversince everything had happened she was alot more jumpy. She seen it as being paranoid.  
  
" Lay down and try to get some more sleep, Ill wake you up later...I promise."  
  
He looked reluctant but then grabbed her hand and layed it ontop of his heart as they layed back down, " Only if youll lay with me." another arm went around her shoulders as he kissed her forehead.  
  
She didnt resist as she layed there, the recent events began to unfold in her mind as she remembered the phone call. All she had been able to make out in them was breathing, she could have been confusing it as static. Lizzie didnt want to turn out to be one of those girls that do the stupid thing, the ones that dont speak up when something is going on. She was going to tell Gordo...just not until he got back from Rockville. She knew she could convince him to go but she didnt want him missing this chance by stupid pranks.  
  
The gentle heartbeat beneath her fingers relaxed her as she closed her eyes and tried to relax.  
  
* In Lizzie's dreams*  
  
Lizzie ran through the dark woods. Old, deformed trees scattered in what appeared to be a forest as she picked up her pace. She could hear footsteps behind her, gaining on her path. Leaves fell around her as she darted in all kinds of directions to lose whatever it was behind her. They were black, dried and dead looking as they tangled in her hair flagging behind her.  
  
Trembles rocked her body as she felt knocked onto the hard ground. It was so cold beneath her that shivers invaded the trembling. The leaves were poking into her front as she tried to get up but something was holding her down. The breath wouldnt enter her lungs nomatter how much she tried to breath.  
  
It was like no air surrounded her as she was rolled around. His hands roamed her body, they ripped at her clothes and she was powerless to stop it. She tried to scream but it was lodged in her throat, barricaded by fear. Lizzies body felt like it was being torn into peices as he invaded her and invisibale forces forced her still...  
  
A gasp rushed from her lungs, feeling as if she was breathing for the first time in minutes, she forced her eyes open after much fight to see Gordo hovering over her shaking frame. He scooped Lizzie up on his lap and rocked her back and forth as unshed tears filled his eyes. The pain increased with each sob that found its way out of her throat. The pain then transformed into hate.  
  
He was going to kill the bastard. 


	9. Photographs

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for all of the reveiws. It makes me feel like my story is actually being read! Lol. I usually reply to reveiws on my reveiw page if you asked me a question or anything like that but on with the story! ~Jess  
  
" Like this?" Lizzie asked in an unsure state as he told her how to pose.  
  
" Perfect!"  
  
Excitedly Gordo snapped, trying to capture the beauty of Lizzie on the wooden swing, hung by ropes from one of the many tall oak trees towering over them. A smile dawned upon his face as he let the camera draw with light and take the photo.  
  
After much begging, pleading and sad expressions on Lizzies part, he had finally agreed to go to Rockville but only on two conditions...that he would come back in a heartbeat if he even thought or heard of the slightest thing going wrong and that he could use photos of her for his profolio.  
  
Sunlight peered through the trees at the park, sparkling on the creek as if thousands of diamonds were strewn across the waters. The soft lull of water running and clashing against the small rocks was soothing to their ears.  
  
" Now lean your head against the rope and look down at the ground but keep your face towards the lens..." He directed as he peered through the lens.  
  
After doing so he took the shot and lowered the camera. Gordo just stood there, taking it all in. He thought she looked so cute in her light blue cutoffs and baby pink tank top; she had pulled her hair into braided pigtails, letting a messy effect take it over as the wind blew her fallen bangs every which way. Letting a sandle hang slightly off her foot she smiled at him.  
  
" What are you staring at?" She asked.  
  
'You.' He thought. " I was just thinking..."  
  
" About what?"  
  
' How oblivious you are..' Rang in his mind.  
  
" We should go over by the creek and take some pictures."  
  
A giggle came from her direction as she hopped off the swing and grabbed his hand. She pulled him over to the creek but next to an elderly man walking his golden retreiver.  
  
" Lizze...what are you doing..." He asked softly.  
  
She just pretended she didnt hear him as she took the camera from Gordo and turned towards the figure before them.  
  
" Excuse me...would you mind taking a picture of me and my boyfriend?" She asked him politely.  
  
After getting over hearing that outloud for the first time he realised what she asked the man.  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Lizzie-" He was stopped.  
  
" I want a picture of us..." She pouted playfully.  
  
" You have lots of pictures of us." Gordo pointed out with a smile.  
  
" I dont mean ones of us in diapers or taking a bath together!" She whined.  
  
They ignored the strange look from the guy at that comment but Lizzie couldnt help but feel the red heating her cheeks. Gordo laughed and then pulled her infront of the creek. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he rested his chin on her shoulder while Lizzie smiled for the picture. After a couple of flashes the man returned the camera and shook his head as they ran off in direction of the main path.  
  
" Kids that age shouldnt be taking baths together...I hope they dont make any unhealthy choices...God knows there are enough teen mothers in this wor...." He rattled off as he turned away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lizzie was in her room trying to make the floor somewhat visable as she went through clothes and old things that she didnt want anymore. A frame caught her eye, the corner poking out from under her nightstand. She leaned over and lifted it up, letting her eyes scan the portrait.  
  
In the picture, you wouldnt have guessed Hayden to be a bad guy. He looked like he was every girls dream but thats the problem with stereotyping looks. People arent always what they seem to be. He had blinded her. Somehow her vision became inpaired by meeting him and being with him. He had fooled her..he had fooled everyone. Except Gordo.  
  
Suddenly she felt angry at his innocent look and threw the picture out of the window.  
  
She didnt need him...he could burn in hell. He would burn in hell.  
  
~~~~ (The Next Day)  
  
Lizzie hugged Gordo tightly as she stood by his car. Their lips met again as if it was the last time theyd ever be together. He lightly brushed her cheek with his hand as his eyes looked at her over and over again.  
  
" Here..." He said as he dug through the window in his car and then handed her a bag.  
  
Lizzie opened it, it contained a cellphone and a framed picture of them together.  
  
' The one from the park' she reminded herself as she smiled.  
  
" It has all of my numbers, youll always have contact with me. I promise." He was taken back in mock hurt as Lizzie laughed.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Ill be okay...you act like I wont see you in months." Lizzie tried to hide her emotions, she was trying to put on a little act so he wouldnt change his mind but it was as if he read her mind.  
  
" Say the words...I wont go."  
  
She half smiled and hugged him to her, clasping a silver, dainty chain around his neck with a small silver ring with saphires on it. He recognised it as the ring her parents bought her for her 16th birthday but greatly accepting the peice of her to take with him.  
  
Kissing him one last time by his driver side, she turned to where her mom was waiting with the car.  
  
" Liz!" He cried, as if he was scared she would never stop if he asked.  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
" I love you." He softly said.  
  
She ran over and gave him one last kiss, " I love you too...come back to me safe." She whispered with a half forced smile, then she turned to leave. She knew if she didnt go now, she wouldnt let him leave.  
  
Buckling herself into the car, Jo gave her a knowing smile and drove off. They had decided to have a mother-daughter day to take her mind off Gordo. It was a poor attempt, but atleast she was trying to let him go...even if it was just for a week.  
  
Gordo was left to watch the car leave, he touched the ring around his neck and then he hugged his parents. After saying their goodbyes, before anyone knew it he was in his car and driving away from his house, out of Hillridge...away from Lizzie. He turned on his road to leave and ignored the voice in him screaming on deaf ears to turn back. 


	10. Unrealistic Turn

A/N: This set up may seem unlikely but I want some twists in this story so sorry if you seem its really odd! You probably wont find it odd but Im the type of reader that hates unrealistic stories. Thank you for reading! ~Jess  
  
( Four nights later)  
  
Lizzie knew when Gordo left, her life would have a temporary void in it, a huge gap that she couldnt seem to make her way around. She learned about it even more with the experiance in the situation. As she layed there in her bedroom she let memories and thoughts run through her mind, creating a worldwind of feelings as she felt her body weave in and out of sleep. The clock read 2:28am when she last remembered glancing at it. She kept worrying about where Hayden was until his trial was held. They couldnt keep him the whole time, could they? Without Gordo she felt unsecure...unsafe at night. It reeled her back into the past when she was alone in that cold room.  
  
About an hour later she woke up from a commotion in the other room. Wrapping the blanket tighter around her small frame, she shivered with the coldness that settled around her. It seemed as if a draft was blowing throughout the house. Lizzie sat up as the sound made its way closer, it was so quiet after the noise that she could only hear her heart pounding in her ears, the howling wind, and her strong steady breathing. Then was when she realised her breath was held inside her chest...it wasnt her.  
  
She jumped out of bed as quietly as possible, her baby pink, form fitting tanktop gave her the chills but the white, cotton drawstring track pajama pants that slung low on her hips helped block a little of the breeze from her body. Lizzie then quietly flipped her hair out of her face so she could see better and cursed herself for having it down tonight. Just then she felt her body being slammed into the wall, a large hand held its way over her mouth, holding in the struggling screams trying to break though.  
  
' This is not happening,' Lizzie panicked as she felt around for something to hit the hazey figure before her.  
  
" You bitch! I cant believe you told!" Her eyes widened as they welled up with tears. She didnt want his hands to ever touch her again, let alone his body against hers. Lizzie felt the vommit rise in her throat. " You know I didnt do anything wrong! You better not go to the trial without an excuse to get me out of this! Id kill you if it wouldnt point to me."  
  
The door flew open and Sam rushed in, looking raged, " Back the hell away from my daughter!" He screamed as Hayden jumped back and tried to make a run. Lizzie was in so much shock that she fainted right there, all she rememebered was her mother rushing to her side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordos phone woke him up with a start as he almost fell off of the cheap matress belonging to the bed of a motel. He reached for it but then rolled off of the bed because he lunged to violently. Giving the number a quick glance he accepted the call.  
  
" Hello?" He groggily answered.  
  
" Gordo! You have to come home!" Jo said quickly.  
  
" What happened? Oh my god, is Lizzie okay? Is she hurt? Where is she?" Fired out questions.  
  
" Calm down, she is okay but Hayden was let loose until trial and then he showed up here, he had her against the wall when we came upstairs. Sam and him got into a fight while I rushed to Lizzie and called the cops. They took him back into custody until trial but she really needs you, she doesnt know Im calling. If she knew, shed feel so bad but I can tell she really needs you and I didnt know who else to call to help her. She seems to be so much more comfortable around you."  
  
" Oh my god," He repeated as he took this all in while shoving things into bags. " Ill be there in a couple of hours, I promise, Im going to fly in. Ill send for my car later. I have to go, I have to get there."  
  
" Gordo?" Jo stopped him before he hung up but didnt want for him to reply, " Ive always loved you like a son, thank you so much."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
He threw his phone in the bag and in under 10 minutes he was packed, dressed and checked out; while on his way back home so he could be there for Lizzie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie was curled up on the couch downstairs, a blanket securely around her when Gordo arrived early the next morning. Sam and Jo were sitting in the kitchen, consumuing as much coffee as possible to get through the day since Gordo promised hed stay with her while they tried to get some hours in at work. As they snuck out quietly, so they wouldnt get lectured by Lizzie about tearing Gordo away from his dreams, he made his way back into the living room, dropping a bag next to him.  
  
He looked at her gaunt looking composure, the way she clung to the blanket like she was drowning in her emotions and it could only save her. Brushing a lock of hair off of her cheek gently, he couldnt help but let his emotions soften tenderly for her. A whimpering sound came from her as she shifted uncomfortably, from that Gordo put a hand on her face and whispered softly.  
  
" Lizzie, baby..."  
  
She stirred a little and whined as she took a deep breath.  
  
"...Lizzie..." He tried again.  
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open, looking to see who was the cause of her broken sleep then they landed on Gordos face. Lizzie blinked a few times to make sure her eyes werent setting illusions out to mess with her head but then when he leaned in and hugged her close she felt his body against hers. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him to her tightly.  
  
" Oh my god, Gordo?"  
  
" Your mom called me..I am so glad you are okay, I was so worried." He smiled at her as she held onto him as if she would never let go.  
  
Lizzie curled up on his lap once he sat down and enjoyed just being this close to him. Right when she needed him the most, he was always there. Thats what she loved about him. It reminded her of why she loved music, it could never let you down or leave you. It would always catch you when you fell or not let you fall at all.  
  
Just then Gordo remembered something he had gotten for her while he was gone and grabbed the bag sitting next to the couch. He pulled out the small box and placed it into her hands. He seen her eyes grow wide then quickly spoke up.  
  
" Dont worry, its not an engagment ring...I know we both need time before that happens, no matter how much Id love to marry you. I know we arent ready yet. Just think of it as something that proves that no matter how bad things get in either of our lives, how much takes place or who comes along that I will only love you. You dont have to reply, or feel the same way...I just need you to know."  
  
With that explaination, he slipped the silver ring, decorated in saphires on her right ring finger. Lizzie rose her eyes to meet his eager ones as her own filled with more unshed tears... 


	11. Zone

A/N: Im sory its taken me so long to update. That was due to massive writers block and some family emergancies but now I am back on the ball...atleast for now. Thanks to all who have stuck with me through this story (Jory!) and thank you to those who will take time to read it in the future. I didnt include the detailed trial because those kind of chapters kind of bore me so here we go! Im also sorry if the story jumps around alot, time wise. I like to get my point across and not have stuff in there to just fill in the blanks before the main events happen ~Jess  
  
Lizzie felt a whirlwind of emotions pivot through her as she was floored by the doctors words. She sat staring at him, seeing his lips in motion yet the words wouldnt register within her mind. Trying hard to peice together anything that has happened in the past month, it was hard to ground herself.  
  
So much as happened since the night Gordo left his trip to Rockville to be with her. The trial took place, there was so much arguing. Many questions fired at her that caused a turmoil to errupt inside of her head that it sucked her down and pulled her under. The memories caused a big void in her heart. She had felt so lost in that void but her family and friends helped her so much during all of the pressure.  
  
Now, after all of the anxiety the healing had begin but then there was sickness. Atfirst they chalked it up to stress from everything revolving around her but in Lizzies mind everything that revolved, circled. Just when she felt at the end of the stress she was pulled right back to the beginning.  
  
" Im sorry, Ms. Mcguire. It will be up to you how your family wants to deal with this issue...Ill leave you guys alone so you can discuss this." The doctor turned around and left the room, leaving the family stunned.  
  
" There seems to only be one answer to this, sweetie," Jo started, she swallowed as if the words that were about to exit her mouth tasted rotten and bile, " you have to have an abortion. You can not have that...that guys child. Not after what he did to you! He is accused guilty, he finally got put in prison until he can barely eat solid food anymore."  
  
Lizzies eyes filled with tears. Hayden was a horrible man but this baby was so innocent and it was her baby. It was apart of her too. She couldnt kill apart of her. She wouldnt kill her baby. Her heart pounded in her chest, so loud that she thought the whole room could hear it. Her breathing quickened in worry as her hand rested on her flat stomach. As she locked eyes with Gordo, she knew that gaze was the only thing that was holding her sanity up. He pulled her hand up to his lips and brushed them across the top, a simple gesture that made her feel a little stronger.  
  
" Mom...I can not kill an innocent child. Im sorry, I cant do that." She tried to sound as firm as she could, steadying the tremble running through her voice.  
  
Sam put a hand on Jo's shoulder as Matt tried his best to fade in the backround. For once he knew this wasnt the time to cause anyone trouble. Sam on the other hand was so angry he could hardly see straight. How could Hayden do this to her?  
  
" Honey, I know what youre saying but what about school, a father? What would you do?"  
  
" Uh...Jo?" Gordo stepped in. " Im sure you two have no doubt me and Lizzie will spend our lives together and Id love to be a father to the baby...sure the baby might not be my flesh and blood but Id still treat them the same. Id help out the best I can..."  
  
After alot of discussing, they knew in their hearts that they couldnt make the decision for Lizze. It was her body and her child but they did know they could help out the best they could. They also knew they could rest easy knowing Gordo would be around to help and the pressure wouldnt all be on them. There was going to be an addition to the family and Lizzie was determined to be the best mother she could be, with her own mom right behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( 7 Months Later)  
  
Miranda held up various outfits, most of them gifts from the baby shower they had the day before. She had come back before her senior year had started, mainly earlier to give Lizzie a hand. As she looked at all of the different baby clothes while folding them and putting them in the small dresser she sighed.  
  
" All of this stuff is so cute! You really made a haul!" Miranda realised as she continued to put stuff away.  
  
" Yeah..." Lizzie muttered, then sat on her bed.  
  
" When are Gordo and your dad going to clean out the guest room for the baby?"  
  
" Whenever Gordo has time off of school."  
  
" Lizzie, whats wrong?"  
  
Her eyes gazed at Miranda, as if pleading her not to ask but then a damn broke. Tears fell as she hugged Lizzie to her. Whimpers turned into sobs and then she could barely inhale a breath.  
  
" Im so scared, Randa.."  
  
" Oh, sweetie. You dont have to be scared, we are all here for you and Gordo will be with you while you deliver the ba-" She was cut short by Lizzie.  
  
" Its not that. I wonder how Gordo feels, knowing the person he loves is going to have another mans baby. I worry I wont be a good mother. Im scared that when the baby grows up, if its a boy what if it looks so much like Hayden that I will have trouble looking him in the eyes...."  
  
Her body racked with emotions as she tried to slow down her breath intake but it caused her to hiccup. Miranda looked sympathetically at her friend and hugged her again.  
  
" Lizzie, from the time Ive been home Gordo has been nothing but smiles about this baby. Im sure he would have said something to someone if it was bothering him and you know it would get back to me or you. I wouldnt keep something like that from you and youll be a wonderful mother, youre just nervous. Youll even be too good of a mother that if the baby does turn out to look alot like Hayden...Youll see that he is still not him. He is your baby. I have alot of faith that everything will work out okay..."  
  
" Thanks Miranda...Im really glad youre home. I think Im just sensative right now..."  
  
Gordo walked into the room carrying a half gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. He made his way to Lizzie and then sat behind her, smiling when she squealed while being handed the treat.  
  
" Hows my baby? " He asked as he gave her a kiss and cuddled her to him.  
  
" Im fine." She said with a smile as she opened her ice cream.  
  
" Mm...and how about my other baby?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach, a smile lit up his face as he felt a kick.  
  
'Maybe everything will be okay afterall..' Lizzie thought as she seen the love in Gordos eyes as he talked baby talk to her stomach.  
  
Suddenly a pain grew in Lizzies side that made her freeze instantly, it caused Gordo to panic atfirst.  
  
" What did I do?" His eyes were wide as he stared at her.  
  
" N-nothin-"  
  
A second pain seized at her side again, but this one was stronger so she cried out in a whimper.  
  
" Lizze...sweetie, whats wrong?" Gordo asked as he brushed hair out of her face.  
  
" I..I think the baby is coming.."  
  
" Coming...now!?"  
  
" No, it wants to wait until Christmas. Yes! Now!" She grunted through her teeth against the pain.  
  
" Oh my God." He panicked as Miranda helped her up.  
  
Gordo ran to the phone, Lizzie tried to calm down as she thought he was dialing the hospital but then he got on the phone.  
  
" Mom! Lizzie is having the baby!"  
  
" Are you at the hospital?" She asked as she was packing up her things to leave work.  
  
" No, she just started to go into labor now!"  
  
" Then call the hospital! "  
  
" Right!" He stated cluelessly as he hung up.  
  
Gordo tried to snap himself out of his zone but it was like everything was in slow motion. A third pain squeezed at Lizzies side as she and Miranda made their way towards the door, Gordo behind grabbing the bags.  
  
' God help us...' Gordo thought to himself as they left the house.  
  
A/N: Im sorry if towards the end of this chapter, Gordo seemed more clueless and less psychological but hey, when stuff like this happen Im sure people are so shocked/suprised or nervous that they cant even remember their name. My story, my rules lol. 


	12. Isnt He?

A/N: Hey again, thanks for all of the wonderful reveiws! And mainly what I want to say about this chapter is at the end of it so you wont get the rest of this till the end! Lol. ~Jess  
  
Eight hours of intense pain, being in a zone of unrealism colliding with the chaos which took place upon the delivery and Gordo never leaving her side; Lizzie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. As she held the tiny life in her arms, she swept her vision over her features, a smile etched on Lizzies face as she gently touched the dark hair beginning to grow on her head. As they asked for her name, Lizzie thought which she liked best from the couple she had picked out.  
  
" Alexis Zephyr Gordon." Her voice sounded gentle, firm as if she knew exactly what her answer would be from the first day.  
  
Alexis stirred in her arms and let out a soft wail which grew louder and stronger with each second. Gordo noticed Lizzie fighting to keep her eyes open and took Alexis from her so he could have a chance to hold her. He felt pride grow inside of him as he tried to rock her. He felt as if she was his own flesh and blood. At that moment, when she opened dark blue eyes, Gordos heart was stolen. In that one act she had him wrapped around her finger.  
  
He never imagined he could fall so deeply inlove twice, in one lifetime.  
  
~~~~~  
  
* Three days later, Alexis's homecoming *  
  
A loud cry filled the tiny room as Alexis screamed in the night, Lizzie took a breath and made a move to get the baby but then she noticed a figure moving towards her crib. A breath forced its way through her lips as she sighed with contentment. The form then picked her up, whispering softly which aided her fading cries.  
  
A smile formed on Lizzies lips as Gordo sat in the rocking chair settled next to the crib and rocked the baby to sleep. Her eyes fell slowly with the sight freshly in her mind as the darkness engulfed her.  
  
~~~~  
  
The past three days have been an entire different world for Lizzie and Gordo. Their parents have helped out as the experiance grew but the feelings of protectivness entwined with love never changed. They have never been more thankful that Lizzie didnt give up this amazing little girl. Every smile, every giggle, even every kick made them fall deeper inlove with her.  
  
Lizzie picked up Alexis from the baby tub and wrapped her in a towel. As she squeeked a yellow rubber duck at her and seen the tiny giggle from her baby she felt happiness in her heart. After putting a diaper on the infant she put her in a a two peice set of white pajamas with little yellow ducks on them, complete with blue matching socks. As she placed a newborn hat, which was a soft pink, on her head she heard the door creak open.  
  
Gordo came in the bedroom and hugged Lizzie from behind, giving her a soft kiss on the neck. After leaning her head to the side, she squealed.  
  
" Hey! Youre home early!" She said with suprise.  
  
" Yeah, I thought me and you could go somewhere with Alexis...you know...as a family." He said as he softly touched the top of the baby's and soothed her little forming curls.  
  
" Thats a good idea...it sounds nice.What did you have in mind?" She asked.  
  
Gordo picked up the baby in thought for a moment and gives her a binky.  
  
" Well....it depends."  
  
"...On what?..."  
  
" If you want to face my relatives or not..." He said, half true.  
  
He then handed off Alexis to her, Lizzie hugged the baby to her chest with a pause as her eyes locked on the small, white gold, diamond ring on her pacifier cord. The air seemed to stop as everything begin to slowly click into place. As he unhooked her pacifier and undid the ring, he sat down on the rocking chair. Taking her hand he pulled her and Alexis close as he spoke.  
  
" Lizzie, I know Alexis isnt my baby too paternally but I feel as if she is and you also know Im not that good at talking about this kind of thing. Its like when Im around you, in my head it makes sense but after it comes out its totally not what I expected. I dont want to lose you again, weve been through so much and I think thats what makes us so good together. Im sorry I didnt get down on one knee, fill the room up with roses or think of a better way to do this but all I can promise you is the rest of my life if youll marry me..Please..marry me?" He pleaded as he held the ring out to her.  
  
Tears filled Lizzies eyes as she put her ring through the finger, accepting the invitation in just that way, he stood up and hugged her. Alexis made a stirred slightly between the couple as they kissed softly.  
  
" I thought we could all go to my parents house, they could help plan some of it and you could see them and its a chance for us to all be together as a family..." He finished.  
  
" Ofcourse! That would be great...wow. Im so...wow." Was all she managed to say.  
  
She was just about to kiss Gordo, but a phone ring stopped her short. She handed Alexis to Gordo, who was starting to get her bottle ready. Lizzie picked up the phone as she still watched the two.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" I want my baby." A voice stated firmly.  
  
" Excuse me..I dont think so."  
  
" Lizzie, she is my daughter too. I have leagle rights to see her, dont I? And if I ever get her in my custody, so help me God..." Hayden threatened.  
  
" Hayden, just leave us alone...wait...how did you call me? Your in prison..."  
  
Haydens smile widened as he heard the trembling waver in her voice.  
  
" Am I?"  
  
The dialtone filled Lizzies ears, it drowned even her own thoughts as she felt frozen in time. All that kept running through her mind was the echo of his voice. It was so loud, she couldnt even hear Gordo repeating questions over again...all she could hear was...  
  
Am I?  
  
Am I?  
  
"...Isnt he?..." She whispered as she tried to steady herself against the crib.  
  
A/N: First off, the way Gordo proposed was prolly kind of dorky to come of you but Im trying to show Gordos simplicity. I dont think he needs roses and all of the huge engagment ideas people has done. I feel he only has to do the littlest things to touch Lizzie so I tried to show it here. I wasnt going to have this happen until later on but I thought you wanted something good to happen. Thanks for reading! ~Jess 


	13. Love Is Patient And Kind

A/N: Hey! Im sorry this is kind of short but I wanted to get this in their before the whole story unfolds. I thought it was a cute part to add, what do you think? Im sorry I dont update much, Im trying to think of how I want this story to end but thank you to the reveiwers that have stuck with me! ~Jess  
  
( A couple months later)  
  
Gordo stood nervously at the altar. The knots tightened with every breath he took in his stomach. He tried his best to calm his nerves by taking deep breaths and plastering a smile on his face so he appeared to be more settled then he actually was feeling at that moment.  
  
The chords of the piano rang through the church as the groomsmen and bridesmaids paced down the isle.. The music kept sturring inside of him, ringing in his head as he watched for her. As his heartbeat started to override the music he glanced as Matt and Melina walked together. Melinas wine coloured dress looked beautiful on her, as Gordo thought back he never remembered her looking as much as a woman until then with her hair twisted up and ringlettes framing her face. The smile that graced Matts face as he sported his black tuxedo, complete with a black bowtie.  
  
The past couple of months were like a blur to Gordo and now here he was, on his wedding day. He was so deep into thought that he barely realised that Miranda and Gordos friend Randall were all the way down the isle and getting in their spots.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lizzie gazed down the isle at Gordo with a smile and a heart full of complete joy. She couldnt believe this was finally happening. A small hand settled on her stomach, as if she could still the butterflies stirring. Her sleevless, pearl white wedding gown hugged her curves as she took the first step down the isle. The layered skirt moved with her as she continued to her destination. She decided against a train because she didnt need anything that would make her accident proned. All she needed was tripping over it into a pew full of Gordos relatives...  
  
Gordo..  
  
She locked eyes with him as she came closer, pacing herself the whole way and admiring how adorable he looked and with that she did the only thing she felt she could do.  
  
She smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As she approached him, she handed her boquet to Miranda and then grabbed her hand. Grodos eyes swept across her face, he couldnt get enough of looking at her. He took in everything about her face as the Justice of the Peace droned on.  
  
In the backround of his thoughts he could hear the fallowing verse was being read... "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."  
  
Her hair was up in a mass of ringlettes ontop of her head, a white, waist legnth veil surrounded the giant bun. She had a soft glow that was upon her features. A sheer, coral pink colour glossed her lips which were curved into a smile and her long eyelashes swept her cheeks with ever blink her eyes took. She was breathtaking.  
  
All of a sudden they each repeated their vows, and then he lifted her veil, leaned forward and softly captured her lips with his own.  
  
They were now Mr. and Mrs. David Zephyr Gordon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After the reception Gordo and Lizzie went on their honeymoon to Hawaii. When they got to their huge, spacious hotel room they slowly made love for the first time as man and wife...little did they know that as their baby slept peacfully at home with Jo and Sam that someone was in that very hotel.  
  
Someone was watching Lizzie and Gordo lay wrapped up in eachothers arms.  
  
A pair of eyes watched them slowly fall asleep together.  
  
Eyes that were full of hate, rage...  
  
Wanting. 


	14. Pleading

A/N ~ Hey, I am in a bit of a bind. I am having a major writers block so I am holding some...I guess you could call it auditions for someone to come in and be a partner with me in this story. Just sent a sample of your writing to Jessa416@hotmail.com and if you have an account on FF.net and have written some stories please include them, Id like to check them out. I hope someone will consider teaming up with me for the remaining of 'Ready To Fall'. Thank you for all of your support and kindness. Please think about it, it would be fun to have you help out. ~ Jess 


	15. In The Night

Jess's Note~ Why doesnt it say Authors note anymore? There is an addition to my story! Everyone say hello to Candace, Shes a great writer. She will make updating way more easy now. Its pretty much alot of her ideas blended with my writing style and some of my own. So I hope you enjoy!  
  
Haydens face mirrored the exact opposite of the two sleeping forms lying on the bed, it expressed pure hatred and disgust. Theirs radiated of happiness and love. Something that he felt a huge urge within him to change.  
  
He frowned at the memories he had just been exposed too. That..that man having sex with his girlfriend. He wanted his baby back and lizzie and that gordon man punished stood him his way but he wanted lizzie he also knew just how to do all that. His gaze wondered over to them one last time before he dissapeared into the night, leaving distain clouding over his dark eyes. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud cry filled the house around 3:00am as Jo and Sam tried their best to savor what little sleep they were getting.  
  
" Sam...honey," She groaned as she hid her head under the pillow, " its your turn." Sam grunted as he threw off his covers and went to the infant. He looked down at her scrunched up fists and her face was twist up into an expression which clearly meant she was not happy.  
  
" Whats wrong, sweetie? Why are you crying?" He asked her as he lowered his hands to the crib so he could cradle her in his arms.  
  
Little did they know, she wouldnt see morning in their home.  
  
A few moments later, she fell fast asleep and he layed her back down. He returned to his bed and greatfully accepted the warmth as he shut his eyes and drifted back into a deep sleep.  
  
All noises faded to the grandparents...  
  
Including the muffling, the cry and the wheels turning inside of the intruders mind about the possibilities with this new life in his hands... ~~~~~~~~~ Lizzie awoke in the middle of the night from a pain in her heart. She felt as if someone she loved was being disturbed but little did she know, it was her fresh mothers instinct irritating her mind.  
  
She couldnt shake this...this feeling in the back of her mind. It was there, bothering her. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her at the waist and a body snuggle up to her back. Her hands linked with one of his bigger ones as she sighed. Atleast she knew Gordo was for sure safe and Lexy was with her grandparents.  
  
She never would have thought she was right about her feeling...  
  
And wrong about her baby. 


	16. Spinning Out of Control

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, my writing buddy hasnt been emailing me so I decided to just post a chapter myself. I hope you like it! Im not a doctor so if these things seem very unlikely...well its obvious why they would be wrong! ~Jess  
  
Questions were thrown right and left in the chaos surrounding Lizzie as Gordo was trying to comfort her the best he could. Its been one day and three hours since they recieved the call. Those calls that make your blood run cold just because the person on the other end of the line holds information that could change your life so dramatically. The call that her precious baby was no where to be found.  
  
The police station made it all too real to her that this was really happening. She was really reporting her child missing and trying to hunt down her where abouts. She was really here, experiancing this havoc, the chills from the cold office, the hardness of the chair beneath her that she felt could be pulled out from under her body at any moment.  
  
" Where is my baby? I want to know right now! I need to know if shes safe!" She cried as her body racked with sobs, Gordo tightened his arms around her figure.  
  
This could not be happening; Not to her...it only happened in movies this way.  
  
Not in real life.  
  
Not in her life.  
  
Tears made it impossible for her to see everything before her, she could barely even make out Gordo next to her but she could feel his strong arms around her, trying to give her stregnth.  
  
" Why would Hayden do this? Why take a baby just to bring her somewhere else?" The man was asking on the phone as he was being told new information on Alexis.  
  
Who did all of these voices belong too? She didnt know. Nothing would comprehend, not now. She tried her best to grasp what little knowledge she was being told but she was having a hard time.  
  
" Mrs. Gordon, " He repeated until he had eye contact with Lizzie. It took her a second to realise he had gotten off the phone. " your baby was found in an ally just west of here, apparently Hayden put her in a box and thought he could put her in a dumpster and no one would know but the dumpster was in back of McDonalds, a worker went to bring the trash out and found her there. She is being held in the hospital right now, we can take you there in a police car."  
  
All of this wouldnt register with her fragile state of mind, she rushed to stand up as quickly as possible so she could get to Alexis but her feet seem to be glued to the floor, her heart seemed to drown out all of the other sounds in the room, her breathing was so labored that she had trouble hearing the commotion as she felt herself falling.  
  
Gordo stuck his arms out just in time to catch her against his body. He looked panic struck as he called out to her.  
  
" Lizzie! Baby...itll be okay...its going to be alright..." He said outloud, mostly to himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes but quickly closed them to block out all of the bright lighting. She sat up in a hurry as she remembered everything that occured before.  
  
" My baby! Where is my baby?" Was all she could cry out.  
  
Her parents tried to soothe her as she looked around the room, searching for answers.  
  
Gordo was no where around.  
  
~~~~  
  
The heart monitor beeping was the only noise that filled Gordos ears as he watched his little girl inside of the incubator. It pained him to see so many tubes coming out of her little body.  
  
" Hang in there, girl..we need you." He whispered as he touched the plastic case. Tears built up in his eyes and then fell down his cheeks as he watched her struggle to breathe.  
  
He had wanted to be there for Lizzie when she woke up but he had to make sure Alexis was stable. Gordo knew when she woke up, she would want answers. He just hoped he could give them all. He also knew how she would react to seeing her baby this way.  
  
~~~~  
  
He made his way down the hall to check on Lizzie, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked. Gordo turned into the room and seen a distraught Lizzie trying to argue with her parents.  
  
" Im fine, please. Just let me go see her!" She tried to reason.  
  
He gave a knowing glance to Sam and Jo before he made his way to her bedside.  
  
" Gordo!" She cried out as she accepted his open arms. " Did you see her? Is she okay? Please tell me she is!"  
  
Gordo opened his mouth to reply but just then a tall man in a white lab coat walked in.  
  
" Mr. and Mrs. Gordon?" He asked the young couple, after they nodded he continued. " Im Dr. Peters. Ive been looking after your daughter. Im afraid that she was left in there a long time without the propper care or shelter that should be provided for a newborn. There is also what appears to be head trauma. She took some abuse to her skull and where her brain is trying to develope. We could give her alot of time and try to pull her through but if she did live, she would be very mentally challenged. Her body would grow but her mentality would remain at a very young age. Im very sorry to suggest this but I think the best thing to do is turn the machines off. Thats all thats keeping her alive. Her chances dont look good. "  
  
A cry escaped Lizzies throat as tears wouldnt stop falling. She felt like the worse mother in the world. She threw up as the room kept spinning. She tried to cling to her husband but nothing would slow it down. Gordo tried to hold back his tears and stay strong for his wife but even he wasnt that strong.  
  
Her life was spinning out of control.  
  
Jess's Note: Alot of you prolly hate me for this right now but you dont have to read this story if you dont want too. It might be a stupid way to direct it but its the direction I want to go in. Im sorry if you dont like how my plot is going but there are tons of fantastic stories to read on this site. My three favorite authors are...(Read their stories! They are the best!)  
  
1.LadyRaven99 2. thisonetoo 3. Angel03 


	17. Suffering

A/N: You guys are going to hate me but this isnt that long, I just needed to cut it off there for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and reveiwing. Please send your condolences to Jeb, LadyRavenn boyfriend lost a grandparent and its so hard to lose someone in your family. If you feel bad during this story think how bad he must feel and how much you could brighten his day! His email addy is under " My Sisters Best Friend", a story by LadyRaven. Thank you all so much. ~ Jess  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Lizzies eyes traveled all over the clear, plastic box which contained her newborn. Thoughts raced through her mind as she seen all of the tubes running from her daughter. All she could think about was how she would probably never get a chance to see her wedding day...to have children and experiance this wonderful bond she shared that can only be described by having it and how she wouldnt be able to grow into the wonderful woman that she knew her infant could become. She would miss out on so much exploring and new experiances that it made her heart twist with guilt.  
  
" You should talk to her sweetie...she seems to really like that." Gordo told her as he stood behind her once she sat in the chair on the left side of the incubator.  
  
" Hey baby..." She whispered with a sad smile.  
  
The doctor gently reached through and picked up the small baby, placing her in Lizzies arms. Gordo stroked the side of her small cheek as tears were in his eyes.  
  
" Are you sure that this is the best thing? Are you really sure?" She wondered aloud as she stared down into the life that she had created.  
  
" Im sorry to say so, its still up to you about what you would like to take place but she shouldnt have to suffer like this. Its been a couple of days now and she is only getting worse."  
  
" Gordo...I cant pull her through hell now when there is only a small chance, I cant let her experience this much pain when shes older. Not when I have the chance to let her be with God and who helped create her..." She sobbed.  
  
" What are you saying? Youre going to do this just because she will grow up with a mental disorder?" Gordo stated in a way that he didnt mean it to be said.  
  
" No!" She snapped a look at him in disgust. " Honey, she is suffering so much. If there was a greater chance...I just cant keep coming here and watching her go through all of this."  
  
" We never discussed what we would baptize her as..."  
  
" I think she should be baptized Jewish." Lizzie stated as she grabbed his hand as he leaned down and put his chin on her head.  
  
He could only nod in slight agreement as they spent what time they could with their child before they couldnt see her until they passed on. 


	18. Holding On

A/N: There will only be about two chapters left of this story. You guys have been an amazing group of readers, thank you for becoming a part of my mind.  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
Lizzie gripped her stomach and ran to the bathroom, getting above the tiolet just in time to have her abdomen church with pain. She flushed when she was finished and then rose, looking at herself longingly in the mirror. She tried to fix her curls as she straightened out her black dress. As she looked at the reflection, she almost couldnt recognize who was staring back at her. She must have aged 20 years in the passed three weeks.  
  
Knock...knock...  
  
" Honey...Are you almost finished?" Gordo called through the door.  
  
" Give me a second." She replied as her trembling hands gripped the sink.  
  
So much has happpened in the passed three weeks. More then her memory could latch onto and save. Hayden was caught and sentanced to life in prison for murder, sexual assult, attempted murder and drug abuse. They had turned off the machines on her darling baby girl and lay her to rest in the local cemetary, the planning had taken the roll on of pure hell for her, as well as her family and Gordo.  
  
As Lizzie emerged from the bathroom, she clasped her husbands hand. He then led her to say goodbye to their departing guests.  
  
(Five months later)  
  
Gordo came up the steps and then peeked in the crack of the door, which was left open by his mourning wife. She layed in bed, her hair messed up, streaks of black was the only color on her face as her body heaved with sobs.  
  
" Sweetie," Gordo spoke softly as he entered and made his way to the bed, " stop blaming yourself...everything will work out. She is in a better place..."  
  
His face showed a worried expression as he held her in his arms.  
  
" Baby, I know you miss her. I miss her too but she wouldnt want us to spend the rest of our days filled with depression. I want to move on for her. I want her to be happy and I think she will be happy if you were too. Lizzie, I love you so much. I need you right now...please...please get out of bed. You know she wouldnt want this."  
  
She sat there in silence for a couple of minutes in thought. No...Alexis wouldnt want her acting like this. Why couldnt she have gotten over it as well as Gordo, who only sulked for weeks? Why couldnt she face Gordo when she felt so guilty for her daughters death? Almost as if reading her mind, Gordo spoke...  
  
" Lizzie...its not your fault. The persons in fault is paying for it. Youre letting him win by doing this, sweetheart."  
  
Lizzies puffy eyes met his, which were filled with unshed tears.  
  
" Gordo, make love to me."  
  
Gordo did a double take and looked at her with confusion.  
  
" Its been months since we have, I just want to do something that will make me forget..."  
  
"...Are you sure?"  
  
She gave a stiff nod as she leaned in and kissed him. Her hands roamed his body as his undid her robe. Lizzie breathed in deeply as she felt her senses awaken as if from a long sleep.  
  
She felt alive.  
  
A/N: That was an odd request of her, I know and youre probably wondering why in the hell would she want to have sex while she is mourning over her broken life? There is meaning to it, I promise. 


	19. Letting Go

A/N: This is it! The final chapter! I know, I know, its sad but hey, we had fun. Thank you to everyone reading.Jess  
  
(Three months later)  
  
Lizzie set the box on the coffee table in the living room of the small house. Gordo was rushing to her side to pick it up from the spot and then flashed her a dissapointing look.  
  
" Lizzie! Stop lifting heavy things. Its not good for you." He scolded as he carried the box to the extra room in their new house.  
  
She fallowed him into the room and then looked around with satisfaction. The baby blue walls were perfected with the border on the trim. She inhaled the smell of new paint as she helped him unpack some of the baby clothes they had gotten.  
  
Gordo gave her a kiss as he rubbed her middle. She smiled up at him.  
  
" I love you." Lizzie whispered to him.  
  
" I love you too, sweetie."  
  
A few weeks after Gordo saved Lizzie from herself, she started having dizzy spells and morning sickness. After she went into the doctor she fould out that she was 5 and a half weeks pregnant. Lizzie and Gordo couldnt have been happier. They thought of it as Lexys way of saying move on and be happy. Lizzie felt much better after remembering that someday, the four, Gordo, Lizzie, Lexy and the new baby Brendon, would be a family again.  
  
A family again in heaven.  
  
As Lizzie took in their new house once more she felt herself grow confident...everything was going to be okay. Gordo had gotten a job teaching art at a community center near their home. Lizzie was going to start college to be a teacher but she then found out about the new baby and decided it would be best to be a stay at home mother. She let her eyes wonder to her senior pictures, and then read her survival quote upon them.  
  
She smiled.  
  
" It takes strength to hold on, but it takes courage to let go..." Elizabeth Brooke Mcguire 


	20. Invitation

I just wanted to note that if anyone would like to write a story with me, I would be very happy to do so. I am interested in writing another one but I am not sure where to take it so I thought it would be great to so a combined one. Please email me if you are interested along with a sample of your writing at Thanks!

Jessa


End file.
